Sorry for the Pain
by TopazDragon
Summary: GaarIno Out of fear she ran. For her, he returned. Upon arriving at her village he finds her gone and searches for her. Four years later she comes back. A little boy is with her and he has his father's eyes. *Not inactive, being revised*
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm new to this section. I hope that I'm doing okay and if not, could you kindly tell me what I'm doing wrong?Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

His lips trailed hot kiss down her body, adding further ammunition to the fire as she moaned his name in ecstatic pleasure. He touched her and she in turn touched him with the same soft caresses he was giving her. His hands gripped her well-rounded bosom, her nipples stiff at the ministrations he was bestowing upon them.

She gripped a handful of his soft tendrils and tugged, silently begging him to kiss her. As if readying her thoughts he complied, he softly, tenderly kissed her. She wrapped her slim arms tightly around his neck.

He was exploring her body once agai being gentle. She would never have expected that since his hands were so callous from battles. She buckled when his hands passed certain sensitive areas of her body. She was subconsciously digging her nails into his back.

He pulled back, his eyes on her face. She whimpered in protest, feeling cold at the lost of warmth. He kissed, positioning himself above her. He pulled back and stared deep into those orbs that brought him peace.

"I'm sorry for the pain." He entered her fast and swift. He captured her lips in a kiss, muffling her cry. He stilled himself. He kissed away her tears. He kissed her forehead in comfort. He was waiting for her to give any indication that she was ready.

Her felt the pain subside. In its place was a need, a hunger. She stared deep into his eyes. She needed him. He would fill that hunger, a hunger that she knew that no one but him could fulfill. His eyes widen and she smiled. She was letting him see her, all of her in that one moment.

She thrust her hips on instinct, not really sure what reaction she was going to get. His eyes rolled back in his head and moaned. His reaction pleased her. The pace was slow at first, but as the seconds, minutes, and hours ticked by. She heard music. It was the music that they were making. The tempo was getting louder, the melody sensual. It screamed with the need for the other. She could hear the music that they made; nothing could match the beauty of its sound.

Her breathing quickened as the music started to climb in volumes, surrounding them. She could barley hear his short gasps of breath above her. Her eyes opened wide when the music became deafening. She knew that it would stop. Her music, their music was going to end soon.

She cried out his name, she heard her partner growl hers in ecstasy. It might have been scary to other, but to her it was one of the most beautiful sounds she would ever hear.

He collapsed on top of her, his breath hitting her ear. She kissed the side of his head and wrapped her arms around him in a hushed invitation to stay. He in return rolled to the side bringing her with him, her body pressed against his side. She smiled as she put a leg over him and fell into a deep sleep, not knowing what the morning or next weeks would bring.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'_The gods hate me_,' a tall, blonde woman thought staring in the mirror at her reflection. Under her ice, blue eyes were dark circles, evidence of her lack of sleep. Her face was paler than usual. Her hair was no longer bright and bouncy, but dull and flat. Her appearance altogether was haggard.

It was getting harder and harder for her to convince everyone she was fine. Her parents kept pestering her, always watching her closely as if she would commit suicide. Sakura would no longer indulge her in a friendly fight, not wanting to strain her if something was wrong. Hinata would always stop by or come up to her if she was walking and ask her how she was. Chouji and Shikamaru were always worried about her. They went easy on her in training, insisting that she take a rest every fifteen minutes or so. Asume-sensei would pop up out of know where and would tag along with her to make sure she wasn't getting into trouble. Naruto visited her every now and then, bringing her a flower he happened to see in the woods. Hell, even Neji was getting soft around her. Him and Tenten always seemed to be lurking in the shadows. Lee and Gai were a handful, saying how they must protect her so her fire of youth would live on. The Hokage was getting weird around her too, demanding that she see a nurse or doctor.

Everyone she worked with or knew seemed to be watching her every move. **He **wasn't watching her though. He wasn't even here. It had been two months since that night she had shared with him. He was gone within the month. He left. He left her. He left her and the child she now carried. Only one person knew their relationship and that was Naruto. He was sworn to secrecy. Only she knew about the problem she now faced.

'_Stupid Ino, stupid_,' Tears were beginning to build up. She finally knew. Her monthly flow hadn't come the month after he left. She threw up every morning and she was having these weird cravings for chocolate ice cream and anchovies.

She heard a knock on the bathroom door but ignored it. She hoped whoever it was would go away. The knocking was becoming more persistent, grating on her nerves.

"Ino, sweetie, are you okay?" Ino resisted the urge to roll her eyes, not wanting the droplets of water to escape.

"I'm fine mom." Ino managed to sound normal. She silently congratulated herself on how well she pulled it off.

"A-alright." Her mother sounded upset. Ino was quite as she listened to her mother's footfalls fade away. Ino grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped her eyes. She refused to cry.

She was a month and a half along in the pregnancy now. The father of her baby was gone. He might never come back. She new this, she realized this, but she denied it. She was hoping that he loved her as she had loved him.

Ino laughed at herself. What made her think he would love her? She was nothing but an easy tramp to him. She might as well have given him the key to her house and watch him rob her blind.

Ino sat on the toilet seat, memories flooding her as she felt those wretched sobs that she was trying to hold back whack her body.

She remembered when she first saw him at the chuunin exams ten years ago. H hadn't really noticed her then. It was six years after when they actually met. Her, Shikamaru, and Chouji were given a mission to investigate disappearances of children in the Hidden Village of Mist. Some of their ninjas have been sent, but none have ever come back. They were picked because of her psychic abilities and because Shikamaru was a genius.

It was, incidentally, the same mission that he and his team had been sent on. Her team, team 10 were following they're tracks, thinking that they were the ones responsible for this mess. From afar distance she accessed one of they're minds. She had hoped to find out whom they were dealing with. She happened to land in his. She was very surprised to say the least. It was even more screwed up than she had previously thought.

She explored, opening every door that she found. She happened to come upon his memories and was sadden when she saw his everyday struggle with life. She left that room, and scared out of her wits when she saw a shadowed figure in the corner of his mind. The thing was ready to pounce, but with a very useful jutsu she learned, she trapped it in a cage. If the thing tried to escape then the host would wake up instantly and if the host didn't wake up then the thing would stay locked away.

She later awoke to a frantic Chouji and Scowling Shikamaru. Apparently she was out for over three hours. When she told them who it was they set out to catch up with them. When they found **him **and his team he was still asleep. His two siblings huddled as far away as possible, weapons held out in defense.

Shikamaru had explained very calmly what she did. They had visible relaxed. The next morning he awoke. She happened to be on guard duty with his sister. They were passing by when they heard him groan as he stirred from his peaceful slumber. She stood and watched his eyes flutter open as he quickly sat up. His eyes landed on her. She concentrated her gaze on some spot above him and smiled. She turned to his sister and told her that she will leave them to talk. As she walked to the three boys that were cloud watching she felt his eyes on her, seeing through her into her very soul. He was willing her to turn around and look at him. She could feel it. She knew it. She sat by Shikamaru and told his brother that his youngest sibling was awake.

"He 's still watching you." Ino looked over her shoulder to see that he was indeed still looking at her with those depthless eyes. She shrugged and started small chatter with her two-team mates.

The next day her team and his team decided to work on the mission together. Some ninjas of their village had also gone missing. She knew it was the smart thing to do, but she was afraid that Shikamaru might have been thinking with his pants this once. She was still intimidated by the young man that held a lot of sadness in him. She tried to keep as much distance as possible between them, but he seemed . . . persistent.

It was late after they're third day as a team and she had volunteered to be the night watch. She didn't know that **he** was the usual night watch. It left her alone with him as everyone slept. She sat on the other side of the fire. Keeping her eyes on the prairie around them, anywhere but him.

"Why?" She was startled even though she shouldn't have. She raised a slim, flaxen brow.

"Why what?" She asked, her eyes not once straying to him.

"Look at me." He commanded coldly. Ino repressed the urge to shiver. Slowly she turned to look at him. His face was in a small frown. His eyes slightly narrowed, his lips turned down. If he didn't look so scary at the time she would have thought that it was a cute pout. She sucked in her breath.

"Why did you trap him?" He whispered this question softly. Ino wasn't expecting that. She tilted her head and studied.

"Why not? He didn't seem to be nice. Who is he anyway?" Ino knew she was pressing her luck. He just stared at her; his same scary face was still there.

"I want a better reason and it's none of your business who he is." Ino's eyebrow twitched. Anyone who knew her knew that she was getting annoyed.

"I was doing my job. I ended up in your mind and I had to subdue him. Is that better?" His eyebrows lifted up only a centimeter but was quickly back in place. He looked at her. Ino felt that he was trying to see into her soul when he looked at her. He nodded in what seemed to be in satisfaction and let it drop.

That was how they had started out. They were allies, friends, and then lovers. He had her believe that she was some one special to him. In the month after they had made love he was distant. She would see him and he would leave her standing there, staring after him. She asked Naruto, who seemed to be just as confused as she. He had patted her on the back and told her that everything would be all right in the end.

She held on to his words, and now that she was in the predicament she believed them to be falsewords. Words that she had wanted to hear. She knew that it wasn't Naruto's fault. He was only trying to help.

He was going to leave the next morning. She had said her good-byes to the rest of his team. Strangely enough she didn't find him at the hotle they had been staying in. She then waited fro him at the gate. She stood there all morning. Her patience had finally paid off when she saw him walking by himself. She smiled as she watched him make his way toward her. He passed her without giving her a sideways glance. She just stood there. Her heart breaking. She ran then, she ran all the way home adn never looked back.

If **he** ever did come back he wouldn't want her. She was weak. He didn't want weak. He didn't want a weakness. They hadn't been open about their relationship because he didn't want it to be known. He had made the excuse that it would make him seem weak. If he thought she was a weakness, then what would he think about a family? A bigger weakness? He would hate her.

"He'll hate me." She whispered to no one, her arms holding her still thin stomach. She slid from the seat and on to the floor, her face against the cold, green tiles. She imagined the anguish on his face, the disgust. She could see it all now.

Ino berated herself. He hadn't whispered words of love to her. He hadn't promised her a God damn thing. She was being stupid to cry. She had gotten herself into this situation. She shouldn't have fallen for him.

'_I should have known better_,' She thought sitting up to wipe her eyes. She sat and stewed, nodding her head every now and then. Her face turned grim as she stood, coming to a decision.

"I must leave Kohana." She walked out quietly, going to her room and packing some clothes, supplies, and all the money she had. She left no note for her parents, but for Naruto. If **he **ever did come back it would be for Naruto. His best friend. She gave her room one last look and escaped from her house, the Hidden-Leaf Village, Fire Country, and all of Kohana.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well what do you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is the second chapter for my fic. I'd like to thank: 

SL: My home girl. She reviewed for me and for some reason I have 231 hits, but one review. How odd? Love you girl. Tell Sess that Kurama wants that black rose back.

People, I would really appreciate it if you would review, otherwise, I'll have no reason to continue this fic.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Their village was always peaceful and quite, but today was not a usual day. Ninjas of every class were sent out on a search of the surrounding area. The Hokage was screaming orders left and right, but held an outer calm that in her inner panic quite well. One of their top ANBU members was missing. The leader of the interrogation squad. Most of the village was tense and hopeful that they would find the young lady; her friends were helping in the search. They all feared the worst. She hadn't been acting like she usually had for the last two months. She seemed tired, wary, and very out of it. Most of the village had been keeping a diligent eye on her, noticing that her personality was drastically changed from what they were used too.

One other blonde, though, was inside. In his hand was a piece of paper. He was on his way out to join the search when he had found the note on the floor in front of his door. Seeing the name of who it came from he had opened it and was saddened by the contents.

_Naruto,_

_By now that you and the rest of the village know that I'm gone. I want you to call off the search. I'm not going to kill myself, but I won't come back, not yet anyway. I needed to get away. Only you knew of our secret. Go to my house Naruto, and keep this next one as heavily guarded, especially from him. I fell in love with the one man who could never love me in return. You know what he's like Naruto. I hope you don't blame me but understand why I had to do this. Thank you my friend._

_ Ino_

He had to read the note four times over to actually get it into his head on what the note held. He darted off, running towards her house. He didn't bother knocking, but opened the door and ran upstairs. The Yamanaka's were away at the Hokage tower and would be back for a while, not until they received news of their baby girl.

He searched every inch of Ino's room, not caring at the mess that he made. Seeing nothing, he checked the bathroom next to her room he looked in the garbage and nearly dismissed what he saw in there, but stopped short. In it was a small pregnancy test; putting on a glove he picked it up. His large, blue-eyes widen at the discovery he had made. It tested positive. He dropped the small stick, his mind reeling at what the implications could mean. The Yamanaka's weren't able to give birth, Ino had been their small miracle and then they found that she would be their only one. Ino was pregnant. He sat down on the toilet seat, his breathing eradicated.

"Shit, shit!" He tore of the rubber gloves and rubbed his face. Gaara was going to be a father. Ino is going to be a mother. Naruto felt a heavy sadness over take him. Ino was alone out there, carrying his best friends' child. He was torn. He knew what Gaara's opinion was on having children. He didn't want children. He wanted the demon inside of him to die with. He didn't want another one of him out there. His loyalty to Gaara demanded that he tell the redhead, but Ino had trusted him. She had told him of her crisis and trusted him not to say a word.

Naruto slowly stood, Ino's note crushed in his fist. He had a decision. Tell Gaara and watch the redhead run after her to get rid of the kid, or let Ino get away and raise the child, giving it a chance at life. He understood Gaara's reasons of not wanting one of his own offspring to be born. He was afraid that another killing-side of him would be born. He didn't want the mother, whoever it would have been to die because she gave birth to a demon spawn, or as close as a demon spawn as it was going to get. Ino, though, was willing to give the kid self-doubt. She knew the horrors of Gaara's past and was willing to let a mini-one of him to be born. She wasn't going to condemn the baby for what the father was or what it will be.

Naruto sighed, picking up everything that he had thrown aside. He burned his gloves and the pregnancy test. The evidence. He was going to have to tell Tsunade to call off the search. Naruto winced as he thought about what he was going to tell Tsunade. She was going to demand an explanation, but he couldn't give her one. Not the real reason anyway. He was going to tell her that Ino had left a note. She may or may not ever come back. He could only hope that Tsunade can convince the council not to declare her a missing nin.

He knew that deep in his heart he couldn't and wouldn't tell Gaara the reason why she left. He might have to tell him that Ino had left when he comes back, but that was all. He'd wait to see his friend's reaction to the news of Ino leaving. He was mad at Gaara, but not a whole lot. He left Ino doubt whatever his feelings for her were. He remembered before Gaara left that he had been ignoring the blonde physic. Ino had come to him confused and hurt. He had done all he could to comfort the blonde. If he was thinking right, then it was after they had made love that Gaara had ignored her. Naruto scowled at this thought. He may not have been the perfect gentleman, but he knew you just didn't share that amount of intimacy with anyone and treat them the way he had been treating Ino. . .Not unless you didn't care for them.

Naruto shook his head. He didn't like where his thoughts were going and he hoped that this wasn't the case. Ino had made Gaara happy, or so it had seemed that way to him. He had treated everyone with the usual cold indifference, but with Ino he had a certain tenderness about him when she was near. He could only wait for Gaara to return. He would wait for Ino to return and see what the fates had in store for them. He had time to see how their future unfolded, be they united or divided.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Temari let out a breath of relief as she whipped her brow of all evident perspiration. It had been a day since they had reported to the Kazekage about what they had found. Five dead Sound nin were left in their wake, but it was enough to please their father. Now they were heading back to the Hidden village of the Leaf. They would probably arrive there in about a day at the rate they were going. Gaara was the whole reason behind this speedy process. Her little brother appeared to be in a hurry. He was very impatient to get there and quite frankly this made her curious.

She knew that Gaara and Naruto were best friends and viewed each other as kindred spirits. The two were very close and sometimes it made Temari jealous. She loved her brother, but before he had met Naruto he had been scary. She had been afraid of him killing her and most of the village was under the same category. After the chuunin exams years ago the two had found each other and became friends. Gaara had changed slowly but surly.

They had visited the village of the Hidden Leaf quite a number of times and had even made friends with the young Shin obi there. They had taken missions with the teams frequently. They could pretty much be called residents there, because of the amount of time they spent there. It was more than they had ever spent in their own.

Temari let her gaze wonder up to the tree just a little away a head. Gaara stood on the branches, watching the rising sun in all of its beautiful glory. She briefly wondered what was going on in his head. He had been acting strange. It had started in the Leaf village and seemed to follow him throughout their mission. He had been fine, just being. . .very different. She didn't see it as a bad thing, but she didn't see it as a good thing either. She had no idea for this sudden change in him and she knew it wasn't Naruto.

When they received a message from their father in the village of the Hidden Leaf Gaara did not look happy. It was a mission that was suppose to take months. Funny, when they had left it had been September, now it was January. Four months total. It might have taken longer if Gaara hadn't been in a hurry.

Temari frowned, pausing in her packing. She couldn't get over that Gaara was being hasty. She really didn't see a logical reason for it. Something was back in the Leaf village. It might be Naruto, but Gaara had never speed through any missions because of that boy. The only other person or team that they were close to was team ten. Sure they got along with the others just fine, but they were the ones that jumped out at her more. Out of all the teams they had worked with them the most. Hell, she and Shikamaru were a couple. Two years after, and they were still going strong.

It couldn't be Shikamaru, though; she would have noticed something when it came to her lover boy. Chouji wasn't someone Gaara would likely seek out or be in much of a hurry for, besides Kankuro and him were often training partners and since Chouji and Shikamaru were friends they would often hang out together. This left Ino. Ino had intrigued her brother when she had somehow subdued the demon with in him. Ino had her respect and often or not Temari found herself calling the blonde girl friend.

Temari watched Gaara; he was facing the direction in which they were about to undertake. What if it was Ino? What could this mean?

"What is going on inside that head of yours Gaara?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The wind blew, lifting small strands of blood, red locks. Lime-green eyes staring unblinkingly out at the horizon. He imagined ice, blue eyes staring back at him, waiting. He inhaled the fresh morning air; he could only smell the scent of lavender, jasmine, many earthly scents. Her scent. Her taste still lingered on his lips; he licked them now as if he was a starved man deprived of the richest sweets that God had created. Her image haunts him.

When he closes his eyes he can still se her. Her face when she had lied beneath him. Her eyes growing a dark ocean-blue when she was in a spout of passion. Her watery eyes when he had first entered her. The way her eyes turned indigo when she had cried out in her climax. The way she had cried his name. The way she had held. He could remember it all clearly. He wanted her. He needed her.

In his reminiscing he had closed his eyes, but now he opened them and turned to see his team, his family standing beneath him ready to go. He stared out towards the horizon again and sent a silent message through the winds.

'I'm coming for you.' He jumped down from his spot and started walking, walking towards her, towards whatever the future had in store for him. 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey, tell me what you think. I don't care if you hated it and just don't want to tell me, but do it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry guys. I wish I could update regularly but with this summer, it might not happen. I'm away at NKU doing a summer program and I have just recently found out that my sister is pregnant. Therefore, you'll find that I'll be very busy. I will try writing my stories every chance I get. I would never leave all of you in the dark. Now for the third chapter.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Naruto stood from his seated position by the fire as he felt three familiar chakras' that had just entered the village limits. Truthfully, he didn't know what to expect with Gaara, especially with the "before he left and after Ino left" factor. He had found out so many things about Gaara that he had learned and hadn't liked. Ino had been good for his friend, he was positive about that. But Gaara was a different story. Ino had often come to him for advice when it came to the red-head, but before he left he had hurt Ino deeply that when she came to him it wasn't for advice, but for consoling as she sat in his lap and cried her heart out. He didn't doubt that Ino had loved Gaara, but for her to hand her heart over to him and have it torn, be it knowingly or unknowingly, wasn't something he could abide.

Unlocking his door, so that if it was slammed open he wouldn't have to pay for a new lock, Naruto pushed a hand through his wild blond-hair. He often wondered after Ino left if she was doing okay. He knew that she had left the continent and maybe even this half of the world, but he also wondered if it would make a difference to Gaara. He loved the boy to death, but he had a hard time reading that boy and that meant double for when it came down to Gaara's feelings.

Naruto caught himself smirking, albeit sadly, as he followed Gaara's chakra to Ino's house. Gaara would find it cleaned up from its chaotic state, but untouched. An inch or two of dust on every surface. Ino's parents didn't dare do anything to it, wanting to leave it the way Ino's room always looked so that when or if she came back it would be there and she could feel right at home. Naruto frequently went over once a day to see the Yamanaka family. Mrs. Yamanaka was always nice and always baked him food and offered to teach him how to cook so that he didn't have to "rummage through the garbage for food", as she would repeatedly say. Mr. Yamanaka would invite him into the fields for some training. He liked the two elders. They were very upbeat and intuitive. They were very down to earth and loved Ino very much. He wished he could tell them the situation but knew that it wasn't his place. Either Gaara or Ino were going to spill the beans to them, and if Naruto knew Gaara, it wouldn't be him. Gaara was a very secretive man and never told any more information about himself than was nessacary, especially when it came to his personal feelings. It took Ino forever to acknowledge that what they had was more than friendly feelings and even after admitting it, he was still stubborn about it. Naruto was surprised when Ino settled for a compromise. Be together in secret, no one must ever know, and when in public act like we mean nothing to each other. Naruto found out of course. It was one day, on a training field that he happened to notice something. Gaara kept looking over at Ino with a protective glint in his eyes. Later that day, Naruto called Gaara on it and found himself being slammed into a wall by Gaara's famous sand. Gaara had threatened Naruto's "special place" if he didn't keep it a secret.

Naruto pulled himself from his thoughts as he noticed Gaara's chakra climb up a meter or two on the scale with every place he looked, and was now making his way to his humble abode. Naruto positioned himself next to the door, not wanting to get whacked by a flying door. Sighing, he waited.

BOOM!

He didn't have that long to wait it seemed. Naruto's bright blue eyes met the furious green glare of Gaara.

"Where is she?" Gaara growled out in a low menacing tone, Naruto raised a brow, as if playing dumb.

"Who? Ino? She left three months ago. Didn't leave anyone a note. Just up and left, the whole village was in a panic. All we can hope for is that she's safe." Naruto explained nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders for emphasis. Ignoring the veins popping out of Gaara's head, neck, and arms. Naruto braced himself as he was pushed against the wall he was leaning against, with Gaara's hand wrapped around his throat. Naruto just started at him as if bored.

"Don't. Play. Games. With. Me." Gaara seethed out.

"What games? The one you played with Ino before you left!" Naruto bit out bitterly, staring Gaara straight in the eye. Gaara let go and Naruto dropped back down to his feet. Gaara turned and paced. Naruto just watched him.

"Did you have sex with her?" Naruto asked, even though he knew the answer he just wanted Gaara to admit it. Gaara stopped in his pacing and just turned towards Naruto slowly. His eyes and expression unreadable as any flat faced rock.

"What?" Gaara bit out sharply. Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Answer the question?" Naruto asked calmly. Gaara's eyes narrowed a bit more before answering.

"Yes." Naruto exhaled the small breath he had been holding and sat in one of the closer chairs that weren't covered in the debris that was once his door.

"Is this before you left?" Naruto asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, watching Gaara more closely, waiting to see something in his face, his eyes, in his posture, anything that he could condemn him with, or absolve him.

"Yes." Nothing yet.

"How long?"

"The month before." Gaara shifted his position, knowing that this was one interrogation that he had to go through with in order to find Ino, or understand why she left. He didn't think he did anything out of the ordinary. He and Ino had a perfect understanding. What had happened?

"Was it the first time?" Naruto took note of the shifting. Gaara's face reddened.

"Yes."

"Was it the first time for her?" This was what Naruto wanted to know most. He knew from experience that when they are virgins you don't just up and leave them, not as Gaara did. You don't treat them so coldly after that, no matter who you are its no excuse.

"Yes." Gaara didn't see the punch coming and was surprised when Naruto landed a good on his jaw. Gaara went sprawling back, looking at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto stood over him, his bangs covering his face. Gaara knew that he was in trouble. Naruto had a dangerous aura surrounding him, but was flabbergasted when Naruto sit back down mumbling. Rubbing his jaw Gaara stood up and took a seat across from Naruto. Naruto rubbed his face, feeling tired and wiser. He turned to look at Gaara.

"You screwed up." Gaara scowled.

"What?" Naruto laughed, though it was hollow.

"Do you know how many times she came to me? Crying?" Gaara stiffened. Naruto nodded, as if assuring Gaara he was telling the truth.

"Why? Why Gaara? You don't just make love to a woman and treat her the way you did." Gaara stood.

"We had an agreement. She understood th-"

"Shut up." Naruto said quietly, cutting Gaara off.

"Yes, she understood that, but Gaara," Naruto looked up at him," You had sex with her, and you treated her more coldly as if she was a leech that you had to distance your self from. She waited a whole month and when she went to see you off, you didn't look at her. You just passed her by and do you know what she did? Did you see her face? I did. I was coming at the gates to see you off and I saw her. You left and I swear I saw her heart break, I saw the light in her eyes dim. She ran, and never looked back." Naruto shook his head and stood, looking Gaara in the eye. "You wanna know what the worst part is?" Naruto continued.

"You let her." Naruto moved away, leaving Gaara to stand there and think over his words. Next, when he turned to offer Gaara a drink, Gaara was gone. Naruto looked out his open door.

"Well. . .I'm gonna need a new door."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gaara ran through the village streets, not looking at where he was going. He flew past the Kage's tower, the hospital, the hotel that he and his siblings had first stayed at, the graveyard; he passed all these places, but stopped at the pond on top of the hill a little ways away from the village. He sat under the tree, his mind reeling with all that Naruto had disclosed to him. Had Ino really cried? Worst. Did he make her cry? Gaara propped his knee up and draped his arm over it, resting his head and breathed. He did nothing else. Didn't think, didn't feel, didn't imagine, did nothing. Just sat there and breathed. He sat like that for most of the night, all through until dawn. Gaara looked up at the fading night sky and remembered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Gaara was walking around past the time for when all of the village was at rest, he was just thinking and was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone run towards him. He was delightfully surprised when he saw Ino running towards him, a small mischievous grin on her face. Looking around he saw no one else and felt no active chakra besides him and Ino. Ino latched on to his arm and started pulling him but he resisted._

_"Come on Gaara. I wanna show you something." Ino pleaded turning around. Gaara looked down at her, seeing the light in her eyes. She wanted to show him something? What though?_

_"What?" Gaara asked monotonously. Ino smiled, and gave his arm a light tug._

_"It's something that you said you've never seen before, not even staying all night as you do." Gaara puzzled, but didn't show it outwardly. Ino knew that he was and stood closer to him, so closer that their chests were pressed together, and their mouths barely a breath away from touching.  
"Please, Gaara. This is something that I want to share with you." Looking into her eyes, Gaara relented and let her pull him wherever she wanted to go. Ino lead him to a small hill, with a pond and tree at the top. Ino sat down under the tree and patted the space beside her and he sat with her. Ino laid her head on his shoulder and Gaara instinctively wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders. Gaara waited, and waited before he became impatient for what Ino wanted to show him._

_"Ino-" Ino shushed him with a finger pressed against his lips._

_"It's starting." Ino whispered, and Gaara looked out and saw as the sun rose up from the ground, the colors of the morning sun mix with the colors of the night sky. He watched in wonder. He had never seen the sunrise; he always thought it was a waste of time. He turned to Ino, but found her asleep. Gaara let go of his emotionless mask and looked down at the blonde tenderly, feeling something warm inside him grow. He laid a kiss on her head before standing and carrying her home._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Staring out at the colors that came with the sunrise, Gaara did something that no one thought that Gaara of the Desert would ever do. He cried. Cried from the loss of a certain ninja. Cried because he caused her to cry. Cried because he finally realized he loved her. Cried because he was too late. Cried because now she wasn't here for him to tell her. Cried because he felt like.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Four months later:

The young woman cried out in pain, squeezing the hand of a nearby medic who tried to calm her.

"It's alright my dear. The baby is coming. You just need to give us one final push." The woman whispered into the soon to be mother's ear. The bedridden woman complied using all her strength to push her one reason to keep living.

"She's losing blood fast."

"She might not make it." The blonde woman heard but ignored them. She would live. She would live for her baby and love the baby like his father should have been loved. The baby would only know love and not hate. The baby would be strong, but not because the child had no one, because the child was filled with hate. The child would be strong because her teardrop had someone to love it someone who loved him in return. He would have someone to worry about him, have someone he could confide in, have someone to lean on, this she was determined to see that he could get to do all that and more. With this promise, she pushed and was rewarded with the cries of a new life.

"It's a boy." She smiled and her world went dark.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm sorry if Gaara seemed OC. So what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, more reviews. Keep them coming.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Look out!" Someone cried in the middle of a crowded street. People looked up, their eyes widening as they saw a flash of blonde in red. People jumped out of the way of the small missile that went flying by them as the little blur laughed.

"Stop Inaaro!" Everyone looked up again from their places, far out of the way of the middle of the road. None of them were surprised to see a tall, blonde beauty running down the street after the little blur. The people weren't alarmed or surprised, but chuckled in amusement. It was a daily occurrence, one that the people of their village quickly got use to after the little boy learned to walk.

They were a very small village, far out and out of reach of other countries and villages, often living a quiet and peaceful life. They had a few troubles, such as thievery and murder, no police force or any type of justice system to solve those types of problems. Nothing really new or interesting, other than that, ever happened to them. It was very strange surprise when one day they looked out into the horizon and saw this slim figure in the sunset, coming their way. More surprising was that it was a young girl, very tired, very hungry, and very pregnant. The woman had collapsed right outside of their gate. She was taken to the nearest hospital they had, which was a small building where a medicine woman lived.

The woman had instantly taken the young girl in and treated her exhaustion, making her grow healthy and strong so that she could give birth to her son. The girl had barely survived and with good reason. The child had done extraordinary things as he came out of the mothers womb. When he was placed next to his mother sand sprang up around them making a cocoon around them, as if to protect them. The child had many abilities that were astonishing, but then so had the boys mother.

The villagers had learned more about the woman, where she came from, she was a ninja, one that could go into another's body and take control or, since after the birth of her son, was able to read minds and do strange things with it to heal other minds of the people, and her name. After the birth of her son and getting healthy the kunoichi did not lay around and laze the day away. She held a determined glint in her eye as she woke up each morning went out and started doing small jobs like planting gardens, making their dull city into a beautiful paradise, using her techniques to find the thieves of some heirloom or who had murdered the eldest son. The more she did for them the more the village began to shape up. They now had a school, where she and other select people taught the students a few things of the ninja way and chakra. She helped to construct a building, the location of the first police force. Crime was no longer tolerated and become less and less. Many new things were taking place and she was opening up their borders so it was now possible to trade with other countries. She was making way for the future.

She was improving the life of their village, vowing to protect and help them as they had helped her and her child. She wanted a place for her son to have a home, a place to feel loved and wanted. She was a doting mother, teaching her son many lessons, giving her son everything that any boy could ever want or need. He was her world, the villagers could see that. She was his world too. From the day of his birth he had always protected his mother, she was always his number one concern. Ino and her little boy had made a small home in a small flower shop in the center of the city, where they had their own little world. Where they had each other.

"Inaaro! Stop it right now!" The blonde haired boy just glanced over his shoulder at her. A bright grin on his face as he looked in his mother's eyes. He loves her, really he does. He just likes to give her a hard time. The boy was a very beautiful boy with the light blonde hair of his mother, a darker complexion, her smile and nose. His eyes, though, were a beautiful light green that made the people speculate on what the father looked like. They never inquired about it, knowing from day one that it was a sore subject for Ino. Inaaro never asked about his father, never seemed to care that all the other boys and girls had a male figure in their lives. They also imagined their father to be a strong ninja like Ino, with his weird technique to control the element of sand.

"Inaaro!" Ino cried, speeding up before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Inaaro turned halfway, and widen his eyes in surprise when he saw his mother had disappeared. He tried to skid to a stop.

"Oof!" He went slamming back on the dirt road as he slammed into something. He looked up innocently into the stern eyes of his mother. He stared at her wide eyed, a small grin on his face, trying to look as cute and adorable as he could so as to lessen whatever punishment he may receive. Ino snorted at the look on his face.

"You do know that you won't be able to pull off that look forever right?" He giggled in enjoyment, lifting his arms in a silent demand to be picked up and held. Ino rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as her lips twitched in amusement.

"I wuv you." He giggled out, grinning wide. Ino smiled, looking down at her son.

"I love you too." She bent down and picked up his four year old form, and kissed his nose as he snuggled against her. Ino chuckled as she turned, ruffling his hair.

"Sorry everyone!" She looked down at Inaaro, waiting patiently.

"Sorry!" He called out, pouting. Everyone went back to what they were doing and Ino continued on to where they were heading to before Inaaro wanted to play.

Gali sat in her wooden rocker, watching all of the proceedings out on the street outside her house. She puffed on her pipe, watching as the light inside got brighter. She pulled away the wooden object and let out a puff of smoke, grinning as she could make out the forms of her two favorite visitors.

"He be a bad boy." She croaked out, her voice husky and ragged from age. Ino laughed as she got closer to the old woman who had taken care of her and Inaaro in their time with living with her when she was first found outside the gates and put in the medicine woman's care. Inaaro began blowing raspberries, Gali blowing them back as the two entered into a raspberry war.

"He just wants to run around is all." Ino informed, unaffected as she watched the two. Gali grinned, her smile so wide that anyone could over look her four front teeth missing.

"Den he be fine." Gali nodded, holding her hands out as Inaaro squirmed in Ino's arms to get to the older woman. Ino passed him over, watching as Inaaro hugged the older woman, rubbing his smooth cheek against the older woman's wrinkled one.

"He's good." Ino sat down in the other rocker on the opposite side of the old lady. Gali nodded as Inaaro sat in the older woman's lap and began playing with her bracelets and necklaces. Gali puffed her pipe.

"Dat he be." The two sat in silence, staring at Inaaro as he played. Gali brushed his flaxen curls, studying the young scamp that had been much apart of her life these last four years. He was the surrogate grandson she never had as his mother, Ino, was the daughter she had lost long ago. She had always wondered where the father of young Inaaro's was. Where was the man that Ino had chosen to love? Gali had never needed to ask if Ino had loved the man she had made Inaaro with. It was plain and clear in the girl's eyes, in the way she stared off into space, touching her lips lovingly as if to remember. She was a very curious woman. Always was. It had taken the scared and hurt look in Ino's eyes to curb her tongue, to put those questions to the back of her head. Ino had needed someone to guide her and help her, not to remind her of things that caused her pain or plague her with questions that was none of this old woman's business. Gali sighed, as she felt those questions resurface again. She wanted to ask, but felt it wrong to intrude. Ino had done so much for this small village, helped them come out of dark times and opened a door of opportunities for them. What right did she have to ask this woman on where the man that fathered Inaaro had gone and why had Ino run away?

"It scary when you get quiet. Almost like your plotting something." Gali grinned and looked into the light orbs that were filled with familiar teasing.

"Maybe I am, maybe I ain't." Gali set the pipe down on a nearby table, the tobacco long burned out. Ino smirked, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Old fart." Ino taunted. Gali pointed her nose in the air, taking on an air of offence,

"That's the thanks I get for taking your scrawny butt in and helping you and this rag a muffin?" She sniffled playfully. Inaaro giggled, making Gali grinned and spoiling her image. Gali shook her knees, making Inaaro bounce up and down. Ino sat back her eyes closed as she listened to Inaaro and Gali play. Gali watched her.

"I was actually thinking of something." Gali admitted, making Ino open her eyes and gaze and the older woman curiously.

"I was want 'in to know where this lad's father be." Gali continued, glancing down at Inaaro and then back to Ino, whose face was expressionless.

"It be alright if you no want ta share lass." Gali assured. Watching as Inaaro's eyes fluttered, fighting sleep. Ino watched the older woman, remembering that Gali had taken her, a mere stranger in and had helped her to her path of motherhood and taught her how to take care of her son. Gali had taught her many healing herbs and other ways of healing that did not require chakra and the poisonous plants and what each could be used for. She owed Gali more than anybody she knew. Ino sighed, sitting back in her chair slumped. Maybe it was time she shared.

"We met as genin…" Ino proceeded to tell the tale of her meeting with her first and only love and how she had come to love him and what had happened in his childhood and why she had to run away, why she was here. Gali listened with a sympathetic ear, her deep brown eyes gleaming with understanding and respect as the younger woman related a tale that many women would never had chosen. Ino was a strong woman, she knew that from the beginning, but Ino was an even stronger woman in her eyes. To walk away from the man you loved, to keep your child safe and loved, to live with the heartbreak as you sat and wondered what **he **was doing, what **he** could Be thinking at that moment? The family and friends Ino had left behind, her entire life so that she could make her child happy, so he would never know disdain or hate, only love. Gali mentally shook her head as she replayed Ino's story, word for word in her head, watching as Ino's eyes became wet with tears, her nose red with sadness, her eyes misting over from love she had to try and get over. Could she have done that? Gali asked herself, and shook her head in answer. Probably not.

"You did a very brave thing lass." Gali said at last after the two had sat in silence for a good long while. Ino sniffed, trying to get her tears under control.

"No fight it," Gali reprimanded gently, " Let it out. Let wounds heal, let something else grow." Gali placed a firm and comforting hand on Ino's quivering shoulder.

"You are warrior, but you to are woman," Gali smiled, "You a mother too. You have reason to shed tears. No hide it, let it flow." Ino listened to the wise woman's wise words and cried that night on the boney shoulder of the said wise old woman and felt a light deep within her soul, the darkness of sorrow pouring out and making room for things she had forgotten about in her life of these past four years.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He stared out at the full moon that night, tracing the tattoo of 'love' on his forehead. He had not forgotten **her**, not in these past five years.His love had only grown stronger since that time. He had searched for her, all over this continent for some sign or trace for her. He wanted so much to see her once more, to feel her slight weight in his arms, to smell the sent of jasmine and cool morning breeze, to feel his hand run through her silken locks of sunshine or to feel her soft velvety lips beneath his. He leaned heavily against the railing of his home, closing his green eyes as he lost himself in the thoughts and memories of her. He was briefly interrupted when one of his ninja came in.

"Kazegage-sama, we found something."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I hope it was worth the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are guys, sorry about the late update. My computer blew again and I lost everything I had written, which is a drag.

Okay, another thing, Konoha has now been changed to Konoha. Someone mentioned to me that it was actually spelled this way and the only reason I spelled it that way was because I went to a sight and they had it written that way. So think you who ever told me the right way. Let me know who told me and I'll be sure to thank you more formerly in the next chapter.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ino silently walked out onto one of the many training fields, her head down in contemplation and so deep in thought that she barely noticed as her son, Inaara bounded up to her and wrapped his arms and legs around her calf. She smiled down at him absently. She had just receive a letter from Kohana, requesting a treaty and agreement to do trade. They had apparently heard of the village and how it was thriving and that they were quickly becoming most skilled ninja. Ino wondered how they had even heard of such tales. She had talked it over with a few of the choice men and women of the village and some were eager to ally with Konoha, but some seem to know that she was troubled by the Hidden village of the Leaf and wanted to think on it more.

Ino sighed in frustration. It'd be smart to befriend her old village, a good prospect for the economy and militarism, but… Ino shook her head. She had left the village to hide herself from her parents, her friends, and from Gaara. She had stayed in this village for so long just for the main purpose that this village was so closed off.

Ino looked up into the open blue sky. But this village is no longer closed off, she reminded herself looking down at her son again. The village was alive now. The people were happy and healthy and wanted to know more about the world outside of their home. Their eyes have opened, dreaming of the possibilities. Could she deny them that? Take away their desire to know more, see more? Can she do that just because of her own selfish fears?

Ino closed her eyes, remembering a time when she had felt betrayed, felt that burning sting of someone who was looking out for themselves. Remembered the girl she had made herself to be because of that betrayal. She pulled away from all those she held out her hand too. She became a little bitch to anyone she thought a threat, a threat to her success. What had that gotten her? People who saw little in her, little in her abilities as a ninja.

Ino scowled. She had hated that. Hated that she had been punished just because she had reacted to the hurt, to someone shutting her out from the good thing of friendship, from something that she had wanted more than anything. Could she do that? Ino bit her lip, feeling the battle between right and wrong take place within her heart. Flashes of all the things that had hurt her in life, hurt those she cared about and decided that she wasn't a bitch enough to do that.

When she was a young girl she had loved to lend someone a hand and show them that they can shine, that they can do many things if they could just set their mind to it. They could anything if they follow their inner instinct and push out what everyone else would say or do to them if they did. Cause it was those people that strived to bring them down. They felt threatened by those supposedly weaker than they. Don't let anyone else bring you down, let yourself walk in a room head held high, a smile on your face and laughter in your eyes. Show them that you're better, make them want to be you and let them see that you are not weak but strong. Make them see that they were the weak ones and that all the taunts and pushes they gave you was just another step, a guide to making you better than they could ever hope to achieve and in the end you would win. You shine and you win. For Ino, it was the greatest role in her life to give those people an opportunity to shine, to be their own. It was what she had always lived for, believed in.

"Momma?" Ino was snapped out of her reverie by her son's call. She looked down into his worried eyes and she smiled for his benefit. Ino had taught her son that lesson. Told him that it was the strongest thing to lend a hand then slap it away. When someone was in need it was the greatest thing to give them that moment, that time and let them bloom. Inaara had take those lessons to heart and whenever he could he'd play with the little kids that were left out of the big kid games. He'd dance with the older woman who sat on the side lines of the village dances, watching with longing. Inaara was strong, not just for his amazing abilities but also his kindness and generosity. Ino knew it was her son's way of shining, of letting those people shine. He made her proud for understanding her lessons. Ino ran a hand through his golden locks, hugging him close to her. She'd make a treaty with the Leaf. She'd let the people of this village shine. Just like she always did. Like she had taught herself to do.

Ino wrapped an arm around her son's shoulder and walked off the field to her office in town where she would write a message to the Godaime of the village Hidden in the Leaf.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsunade grinned brightly at the messenger that came from the village Hidden in the Mind. The new village had come out years ago, quickly becoming a prosperous place. The ninjas there were quickly becoming deadly legends of their own and the Yamagake, the village's Hokage, was now a legend amongst the other villages. The land was rich in soil and other minerals that had bumped up their status and the village was said to be a paradise for all visitors there since the village was rumored to have many beautiful plants and landscape to look upon and enjoy.

Tsunade's grin dimmed a little at the thought of the plants. It reminded her of her one-time student Ino who had runaway and was still alive out there somewhere. Tsunade didn't know why Ino had left but Naruto had come to her all those years ago and told her that Ino had to leave, something was up and Ino had needed to get out of there at the time. Tsunade had been burning with curiosity and worry. Ino was the heir of the Yamanaka clan and was to becoming a prodigy in her own right under the tutelage of Ibiki and would have become the head of Interrogation and Torture. Ino, as the rest of her class, had so much potential and was quickly becoming one of the top ninja in the village.

Tsunade sighed remembering what the disappearance of the blonde had done to the rest of the rookie nin and Gai's team. Sakura had been all tears and hadn't been the same, walking around like a robot with nothing much to leave her functioning and Tsunade knew it had to do with her guilt that their childhood friendship had ended to soon and had been rekindled and they've been trying to catch up on what they missed out and Sakura carried the extra baggage with the knowledge that she had ended their friendship over a boy who had betrayed the village. Shikamaru and Chouji were lost without their female teammate and it was then that the rest of the village knew that Ino was the only reason the team had gotten any work done at all. Hinata had cried and cried her eyes out at the loss of the blonde since Ino had been helping and motivating Hinata to train and become more confident in herself. Tenten missed the younger girl cause she was a tough girl and could take hit after hit and the two had found a friendship in each other that Tenten had found hard to find in many. Shino and Ino had gotten close on many missions that they had taken together and the bug user somewhat felt that he had let Ino down since he had not been there for her as he thought he should have since Ino had been there for him. Kiba missed Ino cause she had bite and she wasn't afraid to show her teeth to any of those that threatened to hurt those she cared about. Lee worried about Ino cause she was a friend of Sakura's and Ino had been working so hard to help him get Sakura. Neji worried cause Ino was a friend of Hinata's and because Ino and he were teammates as students of Ibiki. Naruto cared for Ino's well being as much as anyone and worried the most about the blonde cause Ino had been his friend, had supported him even when they weren't friends.

Tsunade had realized more about the teams and Ino as she discovered much that many had not seen. Ino motivated those she knew needed it. She helped everyone, even at the cost of her own self. Ino had heart and wanted to give people happiness, help them find it. Not just happiness in mind and body, but heart and soul as well. Ino was an inspiration in those around her. She rooted for the underdog, rooted and praised her teammates up and down like it was nobodies business. Ino defended all her friends against those who would dare utter something unkind or foul.

Tsunade could let herself admit that Ino had fooled most of the village when she let herself play the vain bitch. Ino didn't let people know she could be all that kind, wasn't all that self-centered. If Ino didn't want someone to know she would make damn well sure they didn't find out…but if they did know…then you were one special person cause Ino let only the people she cared for close enough to let them see her inner shine. Sakura made a comment about Ino in this way once, just after Ino left, "Ino loves beauty, especially the inner beauty and when Ino finds it she wants it to bloom and gives herself less opportunity to do so. Ino is the exotic beauty that people would have to pay big bucks to see," and Tsunade couldn't say she wouldn't say that was true. When she taught Ino she had noticed something about Ino. A determination, a shine, in her eyes that made her stand out to Tsunade and made her agree to teach the blonde even though Ino knew that Sakura would be a bit superior to her since Sakura had already been training with her for awhile and Ino had been okay with that. Ino had still wanted Sakura to shine, even at the cost of her own pride.

The messenger waited for the older blonde woman patiently, noticing the shift in the woman's expression. He figured the Godaime was taking a turn down memory lane. He tilted his head and studied her features. Her brow furrow, her lips puckered out, her eyes distant and unseeing as her hands curled on the desk. He wondered briefly what made the Godaime think so hard but let the thought go. The Yamagake had mentioned the woman was strong and well respected in the arts of medicine and that she often could be silly but was still trustworthy in all respects. The messenger just smirked a little in a jovially manner and waited for the Godaime to finish her thoughts in silence.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gaara glared down at the ANBU who laid sprawled in the dirt by his feet. Gaara circled the heavily breathing man, scrutinizing the bloody mass of a body. Temari and Kankuro stood near by, watching him curiously from the side lines, "I asked you once and I'll ask you again, which is more than fair of me, where are you from?" Gaara asked the man coldly, standing at the man's head. The man wheezed out a breath, his fingers twitching to move.

"Fuck off! I did nothing wrong!" The man gasped out. The sand that surrounded his body squeezed in reaction.

"You were found in my region. I don't care much for strangers." Gaara explained, shrugging as if this whole situation was no big deal, "You're from the village Hidden in the Mind are you not?" Gaara questioned, taking off the man's forehead protector and looking at the symbol of an eye with z's on either side of the eye. The man coughed, blood spurting out.

"What's it to you?" The man demanded heatedly. Gaara had to give the man credit for being brave when he was about to die.

"My allies, the ninjas' of the Leaf are out to make a treaty with your village an-" The man coughed, looking up at Gaara with stunned disbelief, "So my Yamagake decided she would sign a treaty with the village?" Gaara frowned, staring down at the man.

"Why is that a surprise? Konoha is a powerful nation and the ninjas in the village are very powerful." Gaara bent down, looking the man directly in the eyes.

"If what you say is true, then why attack me and put your village at odds with the Leaf by attacking me?" The man countered. Gaara raised a brow, "True," Gaara nodded and the man was on his feet, facing Gaara, " Now why were you surprised that your Yamagake would sign a treaty with the village?" The man looked at Gaara for a long moment, holding his side.

"Why did you really attack me?" The man heaved, struggling to stay standing. Gaara estimated that he broke the man's ribs and regretted his hasty action.

"You can sit. If you are the Leaf's ally then we are allies." The man nodded and sat. Gaara waited until he did, "I attacked cause you are a lone ninja caught in my region and I assumed a spy. We don't let spies live long." The man nodded at Gaara's explanation, "Now you." Gaara ordered.

"I was surprised cause the Yamagake was hesitant to do it and all the villagers know that it is because the Yamagake came from there once long ago and she never spoke of her home there, but it was a sore subject and we assumed she might have been hurt there." The man looked at Gaara who looked stunned, "Sir?"

"What's your Yamagake's name?" Gaara demanded harshly, clenching his fist. The man hesitated and sand began to swirl around them all.

"Gaara!" Temari called out in alarm.

"What is her name?!" Gaara roared, slamming his fist into the sand. The man cried out as the sand clogged his nose.

"Yamanaka! Ino Yamanaka!" He screamed, falling to his knees. The sand fell away and the four were silent, breathing heavily. Gaara's face was downcast, his eyes wide in realization, looking at his hands. His lips were moving saying words. Temari and Kankuro cast each other quick, worried glances and leaned in, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Gaara?" Kankuro questioned, afraid of his little brother once more. Gaara stopped his mutterings and looked at his brother and sister as if he was seeing them for the first time.

"It's her. I found Ino."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wow. I felt that this chapter was pretty emotional. Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow I'm on a role with updates lately. Firstly,

**Videogurl: **Thank you for telling me. I wanted to give you credit the last chapter but as I went back to get your name again I couldn't find it. Sorry about that and I thank you for telling me. You were most helpful and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have ever known I had it wrong. So again, I thank you.

**Element Girls:** Lol, thank you. I enjoyed your comments and glad you approve. Some people whom I've talked too (more like debated with) like to think that Ino was the one who had the friendship go down hill but it was still Sakura, so I'm glad to know someone else actually watches and knows their material.

**Sw4n-l4ke:** You're review touched me. I'm glad that my writing had such an impact and made you look at a possibility and for giving my fic a chance. I know that I often so it myself. I can't stand some couples and I try to avoid the ones with the couples I don't like at all, but, when I read a well written one it kinda softens me them and I'll read more fics on them.

I'm glad everyone who reviewed enjoyed the chapter and I was so pleased with the reviews I got to writing right away, so hopefully, this chapter will be pleasing to you.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto stared at Tsunade, somewhat bewildered by the older woman's sudden exuberance as she struggled with Shizune to find her something to wear upon the arrival of the Yamagake from the Village Hidden in the Mind. Personally, Naruto kind of didn't care, but since he was going to be the next Hokage Tsunade had oh so nicely informed him that he would have to be there.

The messenger from the village Hidden in the Mind was standing outside with several ANBU escorts, all awaiting the arrival of the Godaime who would have to be at the gates to the village in an hour. Naruto looked at the watch on his wrist again and sigh in exasperation as Tsunade shook her head at another formal robe that Shizune held up. Naruto felt sorry for the younger woman who was the Godaime's assistant. Shizune's faced was flushed with the exertion of running back and forth from the closet and holding up the heavy looking pieces of clothing. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, Shizune better be getting paid a hell of a lot for putting up with baa-chan, the Kyuubi vessel mused on Shizune's behalf.

Tsunade growled in frustration as Shizune picked up what must have been the last thing in her closet, "This is no good," Tsunade grumbled darkly, "Nothing even remotely nice enough looking to wear." Shizune flushed and Naruto believed that it might be from anger.

"Lady Tsunade, you have the traditional Hokage robes." Shizune pointed out the little big by her side oinking in agreement. Tsunade sighed dejectedly, "If I have to," Tsunade sauntered off, back into her closet. Shizune resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Naruto just slapped his forehead and mumbled something about 'stupid hags' under his breath.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ino rubbed her belly, hoping to ease the butterflies that plagued her as her band of ninjas and a few select towns people slowly crept upon the borders of Konoha, her old home. Gali, the old woman stood at her side throughout Ino's pregnancy, looked the young woman over and felt some apprehension enter her old bones. Ino had been very skittish since one of the scouts reported that the gates of their soon-to-be-allies was dead ahead and was quickly growing closer with every step they took. Gali studied the young woman that she cared for as a daughter and felt sympathy for the young leader of their village. Ino was afraid, Gali reminded herself, and probably with good reason. Gali remembered the talk that had happened nearly over a month ago and glanced back into the small crowd that followed.

Inaaro was in a small caravan with a few of their supplies and under heavy guard. Ino had not wanted to take any chances with her little boy. Gali could understand Ino's over protectiveness. These people in the village were both friend and foe, or so Gali assumed, and they had no knowledge as to what Ino had done in life and were now only strangers to the young woman that stood by her side. And, Gali chided herself, perhaps Ino's young lover.

Gali frowned as Ino lowered the large hat that covered her hair and entire face. The hat was very wide and large brimmed. Ino modeled it after the Hokage's traditional robes of her old village. The only difference was that there was a long dark lacy veil that hid Ino's face from anyone who tried to look her in the eyes. For some who have faced the Yamagake in her traditional wear knew how intimidating she looked as she seemingly stared at you but you could never read her eyes or expression.

Gali frowned feeling, as much as knowing, that Ino would probably end up wearing the entire thing the entire time they were there or henge herself into someone who was back in the village. A mask, a hiding place to keep those from her past back, at arms length. None of the village people or ninja that traveled with them questioned the young blonde on this, as Ino had explained what she meant to do earlier, knowing that Ino was still anxious. They respected Ino's decision. Ino was sacrificing her pride. Letting her fears go just to help make a better future for their village once again. Their people would die for their Yamagake if they had to. She had given them so much that to put their life on the line for her was nothing compared to what she was doing to ensure their futures and the futures of their descendants.

"You be fine girl." Gali reassured Ino quietly. Ino sent Gali a small smile, but Gali could see through the mask. Ino was scared. She was a brave one, facing her fears and letting go of what was holding her back. Not many had the strength Ino had and Gali was glad that this girl, this woman passed out outside their village. Was glad she was willing to stand strong, to face the dangers of a new place, new faces, "You always be fine strong one." Gali muttered under her breath.

"Yamagake! The Gates are upon us!" An ANBU cried out from up ahead. Ino nodded her head and the ninja fell in line, surrounding the group with the Yamagake at the front, Gali strutting along at her side. Gali sighed a she looked up and saw what must have been the whole village outside the gates with a blonde woman wearing traditional robes standing at the front, offering a friendly smile. Gali took a quick peek at Ino. The blonde was tense but that was hard to see. Ino would get through this, Gali was sure and Gali never be wrong.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ino had felt a small moment of panic set in as she recognized the familiar faces of the Hokage and the rest of the rookie nin and team Gali standing to her sides. It hurt. Seeing all her friends and family again certainly was hitting her in the sweet spot. Ino saw her parents, bowing with the rest of the village, as she and her party came to a complete stop. Gali grunted by her side, tapping her cane twice on the ground. Tsunade lifted her arms and walked forward, "Welcome to Konoha!" Ino reached out and grasped the older woman's hands in her own, bowing her head.

"It is our pleasure to be here Hokage." Ino responded, her people falling to their knees in a respectful bow all at once, Ino following after still holding the Godaime's hands.

Tsunade pulled the other woman up, grinning from ear to ear, "Follow me inside and let us talk." Ino walked by the Godaime's side, keeping her eyes from straying forward as she felt the urge to look on both sides and look at her friends' faces and see how much these last five years had changed them.

Gali followed close behind with Shizune, the two women smiling and said a small greeting before proceeding into the gates in silence. The rest of the Yamagake's people followed in, leaving the rest of Konoha to bring up the rear. Ino looked back and watched as the gates to the village closed, the boom seemingly echoing in her mind as the outside world was shut out and Ino didn't know if she should feel dread or trapped.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto smiled at some of the people who came from the county Notsu, or the Village Hidden in the Mind. The people pretty much talked amongst themselves but were more than happy to let others join the conversation. Naruto got the impression that they really wanted this whole thing to work. A random lady smiled at him and bowed to him in respect and soon he was in a circle of conversation with men and women, young and old. Naruto looked around and saw the rest of the rookie nin and team Gai in similar situations. It wasn't just them either, it was the whole village and soon restaurants were open, dancing filled the streets. The night was turning into a fiesta. The Mind people pulled out instruments and stated playing and singing.

Naruto laughed as he caught up with the Hokage and the Yamagake who were talking quietly but seemed to be having a good time. Naruto smiled and nodded at the two, his eyes lingering on the veil the Yamagake wore. It kind of unnerved him since he liked being able to put a face with the people he talked to and looking at Tsunade, though she hid it well, she felt the same.

"Why don't we get rid of these and join the party!" Tsunade grinned, pulling a bottle of sake off a near by tray. The Yamagake chuckled and nodded, "Yes, these do kind of cramp the mood a little. If someone would like to show me where I am rooming I will change and we can continue." The Yamagake suggested and Tsunade nodded as she signaled some ANBU over who escorted the woman away.

he old woman who came with the Yamagake clambered up to the two blondes, grinning, "Where be the Yamagake go?" The old woman questioned.

"She is going to remove her formal clothing a join in the partying." Tsunade explained with a smile. The old woman nodded and bowed her head, "Name be Gali. I the caretaker of the Yamagake and her family." Gali stated just as a little boy ran up, attaching himself to the old lady as he looked around, Mind ANBU on his heels. Gali looked down and touched the young man's dark head, "What be wrong young one?" The boy looked up at Naruto and Naruto couldn't help but get this strange feeling that the young boy reminded him of someone. The boy had dark black hair and silver gray eyes. He resembled nobody that he recalled but there was something about him the felt familiar.

The young boy tore his gaze away from the blonde and held his teddy close to him, "I want momma. She told me she see me soon but I wanna see her now." The boy whined, rubbing his eye. The old woman and the two ANBU chuckled at the young man. Gali turned back to the two blondes who had questioning looks on their faces, "This be the Yamagake son, Quino." The boy looked up at the old woman frowning, but then a tall, slim woman with crimson hair and silver eyes came from the shadows and picked the boy up.

"Are you starting trouble Quino," The woman winked at her son and the boy giggled. The woman looked up and bowed, "The Yamagake in the flesh." Tsunade chuckled and drank down a whole bottle of sake.

"Lets get this party started!" The Hokage announced, jumping into the crowd.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gaara and a small band of his ninja, including Temari and Kankuro, ran through the forest of Konoha silently. The young Kazegake's sea-green eyes trained before him, willing the gates of the his allies to appear before him.

"I'm coming Ino." Gaara promised, letting his message carry in the wind.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The woman with the crimson hair and silver eyes felt a shiver go down her spine, a message echoing in her mind and Ino knew that trouble was just on the horizon.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I kinda had trouble with this chapter since it just wouldn't seem to flow. I hope you all like it.


	7. Chapter 7

I read someones review saying that my story detail or something was saying inactive. I am here to assure all that none of my stories are in active. I hit minor bumps, brother broke a computer , no Microsoft Word on new computer and I moved away to college to pursue a degree in English. Now I have my own laptop and it had Word! I will be updating all my stories as soon as I possibly can.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ino smiled brightly as the sun shining overhead as she stepped out of the hotel she and her people would be staying at for the duration of their time in Konoha. It was a lovely hotel. The people were nice and last nights party was a good opening for the two villages. She and Lady Tsunade had gotten the beginning negotiations half over with already. If they were lucky then theyd be finished within two more weeks. Time, she was afraid, would not be good to her.

Ino couldn't shake the feeling from last night and she had reason to fear from what one of her ANBU told her today. One of their spies was passing through Sand country when he was confronted by the Kazekage who questioned him and asked who the Yamagake was. The man gave her name. If her scouts were anything to go by, the Kazekage and a band of his people would be here within the next few days, if not less.

She hit the railing she was leaning on. It was no way to take out her frustrations but it helped, figuratively that is. She sighed and hung her head, strands of red cascading down all around her. In Ino's mind she felt cheap in the fact that she was here to gain the Leaf Villages' trust and in fact was deceiving them about her identity. With a mumble Ino made a shadow of a mirror and looked into it. She looked nothing like herself. Which was the point, Ino reminded herself. She continued to stare at her reflection. Being back here was like a floodgate being opened and all you saw was the sun shining and trees and flowers greeting you instead of water coming to take you down and end it all.

She had never allowed herself to think or wonder, what if I came back or I wonder if I'll , or when I'll see home again. She had never really considered returning, even though she wrote to Naruto she might return she had only added it for his benefit so he wouldn't come after her like he had Sasuke.

She had missed it, all her friends and family. It wasn't home though. Notsu was her home now. Had been since complete strangers were kind enough to help a pregnant girl, the birth of her son, and her part in making it grow. She had been missing that most of her life. She had always wanted to help make things grow, first Sakura, the Flower shop and now Notsu, her village. It was still growing and she wanted to be apart of it. Konoha was growing, but Konoha had never needed her. Not like Notsu, the Mind Village. She belonged there.

Ino looked at her reflection again. She was nervous because of all who she would see, but they would not see her and what good would that do? Ino smirked as she put her hands together and straightened from her position. She would hide no more. This village would finally know who she was. She wouldn't hide from Gaara anymore. She still loved him, but she didn't need him or his love. She was Ino Yamanaka, once a ninja of the Leaf, now Yamagake of the Mind Village, mother to Inaaro, and one of the strongest kuinochi of her graduating class. The illusion was released and in the place of the red haired, gray eyed woman now stood a blonde with pale blue eyes. Ino Yamanaka would hide no more. Never again.

"I see yous finally gots it,"A voice chuckled from behind. Ino smirked and turned, looking into the dark eyes of Gali who stared at her with pride, "Bout damn time."

Ino laughed as she walked into her room and picked up her sleeping son, dispelling the illusion of dark curls and replacing them with their original blonde,"Yeah, I finally got it." Ino muttered as she nuzzled her sons head and kissed his forehead before setting him down. Ino turned to Gali with a smile before replacing it with a no-nonsense face," Mushiko," Ino called, her door sliding open to reveal a mouse masked man dressed in the uniformed black.

"You called Yamagake," He bowed. Ino smirked as she read through his mind. Seems Gali wasn't the only one who was happy with her latest decision.

"Request a meeting with the Hokage. Explain that we have something urgent that needs to be discussed. Do it in the most respectful form possible though," Ino instructed as she changed into her regular form of dress.

"Yes, Yamagake." The ANBU bowed, backing out of the room to deliver the message. Gali turned toward the door, shutting it before looking back at Ino who stood ready as she wrapped bandages around her arms and placed her light colored tendrils into a bun atop her head.

"Dat be our Yamagake," Gali murmured proudly as she set about the task of putting on her best robes.

"I heard that." Ino commented with a smirk. Gali smiled, "Den yous should knows yous stupid gel."Ino laughed as Gali's remark and sat in a chair and waited. Gali sat across from her, her eyes drawn to the boy on the bed. He slept peacefully, a fist clenched loosely under his chin, the other spread out to the other side. His legs spread wide, twitching as if he had the need to move.

"Lady Yamagake," A voice called from beyond the door, "Lady Hokage is here with the future Hokage, her apprentice Lady Shizune and Lady Sakura." Ino clenched her fist, a sign of nerves. Gali watched her, before standing and picking up the boy. She nodded to the young woman and exited to another room. Ino relaxed, closing her eyes and letting out a big puff of air.

Ino opened her eyes, sitting up straighter and setting her features into a friendly yet serious expression,"Send them in."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura blinked as they were announced, exchanging looks with Naruto and Shizune. They were with Tsunade when the messenger came and requested a meeting with the Hokage. He said it was urgent and explained on his own behalf that it was very important. Tsunade had rushed to set out, bringing the rest along, "Just in case,"She said. The answer finally came from the other side to let them in. The ANBU opened the door and they all walked in with Tsunade leading. Sakura was surprised to see Tsunade and Naruto freeze up. She quickly looked about and stiffened as her gaze landed on the form of her old friend, and long time rival, Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino," Shizune gasped, also discovering what the cause for Tsunade's and Naruto's sudden tenseness. Ino smiled welcomingly, standing and walking half way across the room.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to reintroduce myself. I am Ino, Yamagake of the Village in the Mind." Ino bowed, her eyes never leaving the group. The rest of them just stood there dumbstruck, before Naruto snapped out of it.

"Are you out of your mind,"The blonde man laughed as he walked across the room and hugged Ino, "Welcome back," He chuckled as he stepped back, "You have a lot of explaining to do." Sakura snapped out of her dumbfounded state.

"Ino-pig, what are you doing here? Where have you been? Everyone's been worried over your stupid self." Sakura walked across the room, scowling as she raised a fist to punch the blonde. Years of worry and relief pent up and combining. She let the fist fly but found herself unable to move.

"Sakura, it is bad form to punch a leader of a village, much less one that is trying to create an alliance with your own village." Ino grinned. Sakura stared at her, willing her body to move," You can't move Sakura. You were about to use some force on me, be it physical or chakra and whatever force that is I can latch onto it and use it for my will." Ino explained calmly. How the hell, Sakura thought. Ino laughed, "I learned it from old scrolls I acquired while traveling and yes I am reading your mind." Ino answered and Sakura was sure that even if her will was her own she would have been to shocked and flabbergasted to even think of action or speech.

"Ino," Tsunade spoke slowly, but purposefully. Ino let go of her control on Sakura and faced the older woman." What is going on?"Tsunade requested calmly, never taking her eyes off the younger girl that was, at one point and time her apprentice and now a leader of her own people, and by the performance she had demonstrated, stronger too. Ino nodded and sat after smiling at a still stunned Shizune.

"I couldn't stay here if that is what you are asking Tsunade. Stuff happened and I needed to deal with it," Ino started out. Tsunade opened her mouth but Ino shook her head," That is my business Lady Tsunade, but I will tell you all that had transpired after I left." Ino continued on into the story of how she went from village to village, getting scrolls, training and using her abilities and training to obtain food, money and shelter but she had happened upon a village and it had been awhile since she had last stopped and eaten and the village had taken her under their care. How she repaid them and up to this day for their reputation and what how they cam to be at the Leaf Village, "It is a good move for them and they have hoped for this and would love nothing more to be your ally." Ino finished, staring at the older woman who had taught her plenty before she left.

Tsunade stared at Ino, looking into the eyes of a woman who had seen hard times, harder than she described. A woman who did what she could to survive and did what her honor as a ninja demanded, give back to a community that helped her. Ino had become powerful, not just in strength but in heart, soul and mind as well. There was still lots of the story missing she was sure, but she knew Ino had her reasons for omitting things out. She just hoped that Ino could one day trust her with the details.

Sakura stared at Ino, thinking of the blonde's tale and wondered at all the hardships her friend faced. How Ino was still doing good for others when she still struggled with certain aspects such as food and shelter. Ino became someone the people pf her village looked up to and respected. She had guided a village once renowned for their outlaws and turned it into a powerful ally or foe for others. By what Ino had demonstrated Ino was powerful enough on her own, imagining the people she had trained is scary enough. Ino was still helping others grow and show their inner beauty. Sakura looked down at her clenched fists. Even when things didn;t look bright Ino still comes through, always had. Sakura stared at the blonde with blue eyes. Ino was the exotic flower that only a few got the chance to see and she was glad she was one, no matter how short a time or how blinded she had been. Sakura smiled and Ino smiled back, both girls instantly understanding the other.

Naruto watched Ino as she told her story. He knew there was lots to the story. His gaze strayed to the door that he knew the old lady and the little boy were behind. He would talk with Ino later, but for now she had more important things to do, like meet her parents, get back with the gang and if the letter that had arrived early today was correct Gaara within a few days. He had plenty of time to sort out with Ino what the real story was and if she needed his help with anything.

Ino smiled brightly as the other four sat back and she called for tea. Everything had gone smoothly, but she knew someone was going to ask... "Ino," Tsunade frowned," Who is that little boy that claimed to be your son then?" Yeah, she knew that was coming.

"He is my son." Guards outside the door smirked at the clash of teacups hitting the floor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I hope everyone likes that after a long wait. I promise Ill get the next one up sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

Here we are guys. Yes, I know it was another long wait. But I'm trying here.

Here you all go. Cause I love ya!!!!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ino did not think that it would be all down hill from here. No, just finally admitting who she was to the Hokage, Naruto and Sakura was a start. There was no way she could certainly say what everyone's reactions around her would be, especially after coming here under a false identity. Her mother and father, the blonde winced, were going to be highly pissed with her. First, she ran off. Second, she was a single mother. Three, she did not come and see them first as a dutiful daughter should. Finally, four, she had lied to the entire village and thus lied to them. She was sure she'd get an earful and possibly tortured more for the fact she never informer her parents that they were grandparents. That's not including what'll happen to her when their mathematical skills kick in. She wouldn't be able to call herself a Hokage after that. Her mom was going to steal that from her, cause dad wasn't going to go against his wife.

Gali, her friend and teacher since she had come to the village Hidden in the Mind, entered the room as Ino fussed with her hair. The blonde tresses, long and in a high ponytail was already perfect, Gali summarized. The old woman rolled her eyes, smirking in amusement as Ino then patted her black shorts and fishnet skirt over it. Or how Ino adjusted the bandages that covered her chest before putting on a fishnet shirt and regular arm warmers to cover the rest of her arms, "Yous be nervous now?" Gali raised a withered gray brow, one hand on her hip as she held on to Ino's son, Inaaro, in her other arm. The four year old was content to play with the older woman's beaded hair, giggling in childish delight as they cracked together, making sounds.

Ino shot the older female a scowl, "It's not like it's easy you know?" Ino pointed out with a snort. Gali resisted the urge to point out that hiding her identity was the young leader's fault. But Gali, so ever faithful to the young girl, did not dare do so on the particular thought that Ino was highly agitated right now and adding to that was not good for old Gali's health. So the older woman just settled for sitting there and watching the bundle of nerves Ino was becoming and enjoying the show. Ino, no matter how proud and stubborn, was still a young woman. She had a past, family, friends and a lover, Gali reminded herself, it would not be easy to confront all them and at once it seemed.

Ino, for her part, shook her head in exasperation on how idiotic she was acting. She could not, for the life of her, stop it though. She was about to go out and personally meet her family and close friends and then show herself off to the rest of Konoha. She was about to show them, weak Ino, was not so weak anymore. Add on to the fact that Gaara was going to make an appearance any day or hour now and she almost felt like hyperventilating. Chill Ino, she coached herself as she took a long and deep breath. She knew that panicking was not going to help. In fact, she knew it was going to make the situation worse. It certainly wasn't going to do Inaaro any good.

Inaaro, Ino turned and looked at her son, her precious, innocent son. Inaaro had inherited his father's gift. Anyone he didn't know or he thought posed a threat to her, him or anyone else they cared for he brought up a barrier of sand. He had gotten his medical talent from her but the sand was a dead give away. Ino bit her lip. She wasn't afraid of what everyone would think of her, not in the least. She had loved, that was her business. If anyone thought to call her a monsters whore or anything she'd smile and say, 'Happy to do my part.' No matter what had happened between her and Gaara she had never regretted her love for him. How could she when that love gave her such a wonderfully beautiful baby boy? His blonde hair, so much like her own, shone when the sun landed on even a single strand. His eyes, like his father's, was a sea foam green. Instead of being filled with cold acceptance Inaaro's eyes were filled with a child's love of life and innocence. She could only imagine Gaara's eyes looking like that at one point, but knew it had died in him when he was very young. She was sad for that and it was what kept her fighting, pushed her to keep on living. She never wanted her son to lose his happiness, ever. He'd sooner or later would have to deal with the harsh reality of being a ninja, but never would he have it the way his father did. That she had vowed, and continued to vow. She'd put ever last part of her being into that promise. Never would he know hate from those that loved him. Never would he be perceived as a monster. Never would she give up on him.

Inaaro was looking up at her now, smiling that big giant smile that always made her heart flutter with love for the child she had carried for nine months and nearly died giving birth too. His eyes twinkled with mischief and love for her, yet she could always see that spark in his eye, the spark that said he would protect her. Could she have been any more lucky? No, cause what she saw in his eyes, being apart of this little guy's life was the luckiest thing she could have been apart of. Never would she exchange that for anything in the world. Not even for Gaara's love.

Ino mentally laughed at herself, feeling that cold spiteful flame of self pity for herself. She had loved Gaara, still loved him. She didn't think she would ever stop loving him. Is it hard to not cry when she thought of him? Yes,, tremendously. Was there a day that she didn't think of their time together? No, sadly. Did she hurt still from his rejection? Yes, but it was getting better. Could she live without him? Yes, had been for these last five years. She would continue to live on without him. She loved him, it hurt to not have him with her, but she can still breath and love without him. Ino smiled softly, pressing her right hand over her heart and closed her eyes. Her heart, she could hear it. The beat was once his name, forever imprinted into her soul. It was still there, but faint. Another name had taken it's place. The blonde opened her eyes and turned to see Inaaro standing before her, arms outstretched for her. Her heart was beating her son's name and she knew it would continue to do so.

Ino grinned, reaching out and laughed with utter delight when Inaaro threw himself into her embrace and hugged her close. It was as if he knew where her thoughts had strayed and wanted to reassure her that he was there. He'd be the man of her life, her reason for going on. She loved him dearly.

"Ino," Gali whispered, afraid to intrude further on the scene before her. A mother and son, so in tune with each other, that they knew when the other needed them. Their entire world in their arms, "ye should get goin gel. People be wait' in."

"Gali," Ino looked up, smiling, "get your old ass over here." Gali, ignoring Ino's remark, joined into the fray and let herself embrace her entire world into her old and withered arms. Let the rest of the world wait, the old woman thought, more was taking place right here and they could take a backseat for now.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ino did not know how she pulled herself away from the embrace that gave her the courage to step out here, facing the Hokage, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, the rest of her friends and her parents. Everyone wore different looks of shock on their faces, all varying in degrees.

Her mother and father, she was focusing on them. They both just stared at her, almost unable to believe their eyes, "Ino," Her voice whispered in a tone of reverence. Her hand was outstretched, pausing in mid-reach. Her mother's expression was hopeful, yet afraid. Ino felt ashamed. Her parents wanted her to be here so badly but were afraid they were facing a mirage, a fake before them.

"Mother," Ino responded, getting down on her knees and bowing before them all, "Father and friends," Ino swallowed, her hands that were in her lap were clenched, "I apologize that I had lied to you when I came here. I was afraid. I left you all here without a word because there was a truth I had to come to understand. I had to get something in my life in order if I was to do any of you any good." Ino looked up. No one's face was shocked now. There were looks of outrage, coldness and even curious concern. She had to let them know more, "Weeks before I disappeared you all noticed a change in me, a change that made you all stand on edge," Ino looked into the eyes of Neji, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba, "You watched me, making sure I didn't do anything stupid." No one showed their surprise that she knew. She eyed Hinata, Tenten and Sakura, "You all tried to make me happier when it was a time I could not be happy." She locked eyes with Naruto, "You even tried to help me find happiness, tried to make me understand what I had to do." She lowered her gaze, "But I couldn't at the time. I had fallen in love," She chuckled miserably. A shuffle alerted her to Gali taking a step towards her, but she held out her hand and shook her head. She had to do this. She had to make them see why. She looked up at her parents once more, "It happened dad. At such a young age too." She smiled sadly. Her dad searched her gaze and she saw understanding dawn in his eyes. Her mother's sob was all she needed to know her parents could see she was and had not been foolish, but, "I had been foolish. I let myself love and I loved too much, where it seemed he did not want it." She took a deep breath, opening her hands and studying them intently, "I gave him all of me. My soul, my heart and my innocence." Her father's strangled gasp and even a few murmurs was all she allowed herself to indulge in before continuing, "After that, all that, he retreated from me. He left me cold and broken. I tried to reach out," Her sardonic giggle was not lost on the ears listening, "but he pushed and pushed until I didn't have the strength to even look back and watch him walk away from me." Tears were pricking at her eyes and she cursed herself.

"Ino," Lee whispered, "you don't nee-,"

"I do Lee," She sighed, "I do. I had given him everything of me months before I found myself with the remains of what we had."

"Ino," Her mother was before her, hands on her shoulders as she shook her, "you were pregnant?" Ino detected a note of disappointment, but she did not regret and did not let it affect her.

"I was, yes." Ino looked into her mother's light blue eyes calmly, fighting the tears, "I knew I couldn't do it here. I had to get away."

"We could have helped." Her mother was furious now. Ino did not react to it, did nothing but smile sadly.

"Yes, but I needed to do this without you." Like that, her mother snatched her hands away from her form and just stared at her with a stricken expression, "Inaaro." Ino called.

Everyone turned to see a small boy, that looked no older than four, skip up to Ino's side and looked down at his mother with a frown, "Why's you cry' in mommy?" The boy asked, crouching by his mother's side and looking up at her, "No, cry pwease. I wuv you. No cry." Ino smiled down at her son, holding out her arms. Inaaro, wanting to be reassure of his mother's health, stepped into her arms and wrapped his tiny ones around her neck. Ino stood and peered at the group that now surrounded her in a circle.

"Honey," Ino cooed softly, "I'd like you to meet mommy's friends and your grandparents." The boy turned his head and looked at the group curiously, eliciting gasps of shock.

"Ino," Kiba whimpered, "he's got…"

"Yes," Ino breathed, "he is Gaara's son."

Ino's mother was full out crying now, leaning against her husband who stared at his little girl with a shielded gaze. Ino stared back, unflinching. Inochi shook his head, directing his wife to turn and they walked away from their only daughter. Ino did not resent them for it. It was her life, she had to make her own mistakes. She hoped they could work out the differences one day, but it would not be soon.

"Ino," Ino turned at the sound of Choji's voice. He stared at Inaaro, his dark eyes wide in fascination, "can I hold my nephew?" Ino did not know what she had been expecting, maybe something along the lines of what her parents had done, but she was glad. Choked up, she was unable to say anything but she did smile and held her son out to a man who had been like a brother to her.

Inaaro, sensing that he was the object of someone's attention, turned and grinned at the bigger man. His arm's reached out, "Hold me!" Choji laughed and did as the boy demanded.

Ino looked around and was surprised when the girls, her best friends all crushed her in a hug, holding her close and whispering assurances. Ino's eyes widen. Neji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba were all behind them, smiling or nodding at her in acceptance of what she had done. They might not have agreed but they understood that, with Gaara's past and what they knew of him there was no way she could have stuck around.

A tapping on her shoulder, forced Ino to twist around in the girls' embrace. Naruto was smiling at her, "So Yamagake, you've come out of hiding to those you love, about to show the rest of our village that one of their own made it to the big leagues. And Gaara is currently outside the gates."

"Is he?" Ino felt all the blood rush from her face, "Then it is time to face the music then isn't it?"

"You won't be doing it alone." Tenten assured her, hitting a fist into the palm of her hand, "We won't let you and this little guy be bullied."

"I thank you Tenten but I have no intentions of being bullied." Ino smiled gratefully, seeing that everyone had a like mind as Tenten.

"No need to act brave Ino," Kiba haughtily responded, hands behind his head, "We're just the extra security measure."

Ino raised a brow, "Security measure?"

"Yeah," Hinata giggled, "we'll show Gaara not to mess with one of ours."

"Yep," Naruto happily agreed with a wide grin, "can't let him getting away with crushing your heart can we?"

"No!" The group, all but Ino, cheered. Ino's tears began to flow freely. She had not expected this, but she was happy and this was all she could have hoped for.

"Thank you all." She whispered and hugged whomever she could get her hands on.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gaara's face was set in a scowl as he reached the gates of Konoha. Temari and Kankuro flanked either side of him as he glared up at the two chuunin that stared back down at him in utter boredom.

"Opened the door." He muttered chillingly, but he knew that the chuunin heard him. But they did not react, did not so much as look at him.

"We can't." The one with the bandaged nose said.

"Why?" Temari's brow furrowed, sending anxious glances at her youngest brother.

"We're giving the lady Yamagake time to prepare for your arrival sir." The other replied, "She had to reacquaint herself with her family and friends since she came here under a disguise. Can't believe it myself," He shrugged, "Miss Yamanaka has gotten damn good with her jutsu."

"Ino." Gaara barked, his eyes taking on a mad glint, "I want to see her now."

"Can't sir." The bandage nose one repeated with an exasperated tone, "Miss Yamanaka isn't ready to receive you. After all she needs to get her son ready too."

"Her son?" Gaara felt his throat tighten, his voice was raspy from just saying it. Hell, his mind was turning to mush.

"Yeah, so just keep your panties out of a twist and we'll let you in when we can, k?"

"That's," Gaara struggled to breath, "fine." What else could he say? The love of his life had a kid?!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry it took so long but I feel like this chapter was worth it. Thanks.


End file.
